It's 3 In The Morning And You're My Friend, Kurt
by penofme
Summary: Quinn Fabray have a surprise visit from Kurt Hummel. Friendship is in the air, featuring Mercedes Jones.


**Hello... so now this is another oneshot about Kurt and Quinn... I write this in the middle of preparing the exam for tomorrow!. I hope you all can enjoy this and reviews are very very appreciated! :)**

* * *

It is 3 in the morning, and I'm already awake. I felt the need to pee, and since my exercise morning routine starts at 4, I decide not to go back to my bed after I do what I have to do in the bathroom. I go straight to the kitchen, reach the fridge, and grab a glass of milk. It's not my habit to drink milk so early in the morning, but the eager to fill my throat with some kind of liquid overruled my custom.

And then I bring myself and my glass toward the couch in the living room. I sit there, leaning my back against the couch, and start to drink. The milk is cold, which I love so much. Why? Because you can feel every inch of the milk like it's the best feast ever. And Quinn Fabray loves great feast.

I pick my cellphone from the pocket of my pajamas shirt and playing with some kind of boring and graphically poor bowling game, when suddenly my cellphone vibrate. It's a call from a very unexpected person. My eyes widened. Kurt Hummel call me, out of nowhere, at 3 in the morning.

I push the "answer" option in my cell, and with a very awkward tones I say,

"Hello...Kurt?"

It's silence for about a minute, then Kurt answers,

"Oh...well, hi, Quinn...I thought you're not going to answer this.."

"What happen, Kurt?. Is something happen with you?", I say a bit panic, ignoring his surprise. When you get a call at 3 in the morning from one of your friend, maybe it have something to do with some kind of emergency.

"Quinn...sorry for bothering you, but...I'm already at your door step", Kurt answers, shocking me once again.

_What the hell is he doing in front of my house at 3 in the morning? It's snowy out there!_

"What? What do you me... okay, okay...wait a minute", is my only answer, disconnecting my conversation with him on the phone. I walk toward the main door of my house hurriedly, grab the door handle, and open it. And then I can see him, covered with black thick jacket, hair and face full of snow flakes, shaking, but still manage to give a smile at me.

I am shock. And then I immediately embrace his body with my hands, and without saying anything I take him inside.

_It's freakingly cold outside! Oh my God, Kurt! What the hell are you thinking?_

"What are you doing, Kurt? Walking in snow at this kind of time?", is my first question. Before he can answer that, I already ask him another question,

"Where are you from?"

And the he sigh. And says,

"Sorry, Quinn. But... can I take off my jacket and put it in something more appropri..."

"Of course, Kurt. I'm sorry. You can sit right there...", I grab his jacket while showing the couch in my living room, "...while I'm making some hot chocolate for you...and then we can talk. We have to talk..." I say a bit emotionally.

"Okay...thanks, Quinn. But can I go to the bathroom first?" Kurt asks, showing the gestures of cleaning his hair and his face from the flakes.

I nod. And say,

"The towel is near the..."

"I bring my own, Quinny. Just relax...", Kurt cuts my sentence while showing his own small towel. He gives me another smile.

"Okay...sorry, Kurt. You're making me anxious...seriously. We really have to talk", I say, leaving him standing there. But when I walk three steps farther from where I stand before, Kurt call me. I look back, and then he say naively,

"Rrr...Quinn...where's the bathroom?"

Seeing him like that, covered with flakes, holding his towel awkwardly, and asking with such a cute tone, making me giggle a bit.

"And now you're laughing at me...", he says, shaking his head.

"It's right there, Kurt. Under the stair. Second door", I say, showing the direction, still smiling at him.

"Okay. Thanks", he says, turning his body, walking to the bathroom. As far as he turn his body, I turn mine too, walking to the opposite direction, to the kitchen.

Thanks God we still have some chocolate powder in the pantry. So, without further consideration I'm preparing the cup, a large ones, a hot water, and the chocolate itself. Since my milk is already half-empty, I decide to make the hot chocolate for me, too. Moreover, I can use my own hot chocolate to accompanying me and Kurt to talk later.

It's pretty shocking, actually, seeing Kurt showing up suddenly in my house, at 3 in the morning, with snow all around his body. And now I think, is there something wrong with him...or at least, something dangerous happen to him?. It's not my place to presuming anything bad right now since he looks pretty healthy, with smile all around his face. But now, I'm thinking about another thing..._why me?. _If I were him, struggle with so much effort, going from Westerville in the middle of the snow and in the night, with some kind of urgent business, I will go straight to Mercedes' house. Why? Because Mercedes is his best friend. And me? I barely talk to him since his departure to Dalton Academy. I mean, yeah...Kurt and I...we're not so close to each other. And now he's here, using my bathroom...in this kind of time. If all of the other Glee Club members know, or...if Sam _knows_...even though he's gay, he's still a boy, right?. I don't need anymore gossip around my life. So, I want to keep this "incident" private.

"You have a nice house, Quinn", Kurt's high-pitched voice suddenly heard from behind my back. I turn my head, and seeing him walking toward me. He's still using his Dalton uniform, which looked ridiculously inappropriate right now. I almost laughing again, but considering that maybe we have something much more important to talk about, I'm suppressing that desire to laugh.

Instead of sitting in the couch I showed him earlier, he choose to sit in my kitchen's chair. And there's nothing I can do about it, because all I want to do right now is bombarding him with so many questions.

"So...what is going on, Kurt?", I ask him, giving him his chocolate cup. He receive it, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Thanks", he says. Suddenly I feel a burst of sympathy to him. Definitely something wrong is happen. I touch his shoulder. And then he look at me and says,

"Quinn...is something happen with Mercedes?".

I frown. And say,

"What do you mean, Kurt?".

He shakes his head, sighs, and says,

"You know...since my departure to Dalton, we have some kind of issues, Quinn. With Blaine and everything...". I nod, agree with him. Mercedes does have an issue about Kurt's departure. It hurts her so much more than it hurts anybody else. And now I starting to understand where this conversation will goes.

"But you guys are cool, right? After Sectionals you, Mercedes, and that boy Blaine went straight to the..."

"And now she's off again, Quinn", Kurt cuts me.

"Off?", I ask him.

"Yes. Last night we're fighting again, Quinn. I promised her a few days ago we will go to the movie together yesterday. But, some unexpected event happened to me last Saturday", he answers.

"What it is?", I ask him again.

"Blaine said he loves me", Kurt answers, his face turning into crimson red.

I smile.

"That is good news, Kurt. You love him, too, right? You accept him, right? And now you guys a coup..."

"That's not the matter now, Quinn", he cuts me again, and I shut my mouth immediately. I guess I'm too exciting hearing that news, and then I say, "Sorry..".

"Of course I'm happy. That's why, yesterday we went to our first date...", he says, making me understand the whole situation.

"...right at the time which you should be having a buddy night out with Mercedes, right?", this time I cut him, continuing his sentence.

Kurt nods and says with a very worried expression,

"I completely forgotten, Quinn!. I didn't mean to leave or forget Mercedes. I'm just too excited or something..."

"Calm, Kurt, calm!" I say, rubbing his back.

"And tonight I went to her house, planning some surprise arrival. The truth is she hates me even more. She's in the middle of her deep sleep and I called her, so it pissed her off...much", he says.

"I understand, Kurt", I say, feel really really sorry for him. He loves Mercedes very much.

"You want to make amend, don't you, Kurt?", I ask him, and he nods.

"Probably not the best decision to give her a surprise late in the night. But I know your motive. You want her to forgive you, right?", I continue, and he nods again.

And then I sigh, and holding his hands. Kurt's eyes still glued to the floor.

"Look at me, Kurt", I say, tightening my hands around his, and he looks directly into my eyes.

"I know you know Mercedes. She loves you, just as much as you love her. You know why she's angry?. That's because she loves you. She's afraid she will lose you, Kurt. You...Kurt Hummel, her best friend. That's fair, right?", I tell him, surprised with my own words.

"Yeah", he answers.

"And you, you love her, too. But maybe it's not so wise to go to her house tonight, since yesterday both of you recently fight. Girl needs time, Kurt", I say to him again, still holding his hands.

He nods, and then he smile.

"Thank you, Quinny", and he kisses my hands.

"Welcome", I reply, smiling too.

"And...go drink this chocolate, Kurt. It's getting cold", I let go off my hands from his, grab my own chocolate and drink it.

"Sorry for bothering you, Quinn" he says.

"I have one question Kurt", I say.

"Go on" he says, sipping his chocolate.

"Why me? Why to my house?", I ask him.

He smiles again, and says,

"Well...I don't know, Quinn. I really want to talk about Mercedes. And I think, beside me, I only have one person in my mind that I think has the most knowledge about her, and it's you", he answers, making me smile again.

"I'm flattered, Kurt. Thank you" I say.

"I didn't expect you'll answer my call, too. Lucky you're awake, Quinn" he says.

"Yeah. I have to pee. And in the next ten minutes..." I see the clock on the wall, "...I have to start my exercise routine, Kurt" I say.

"Oh...Cheerios routine?", he asks me.

"Nope. Just simple exercise. It's Sunday, by the way", I answer him.

"Okay. So...do you want me to get out of here or I..."

"No! Don't go, Kurt" I cut him.

"Since you and I are not talking much since your departure to Dalton...why don't we have some quality time together today?", I ask him.

His eyes widened.

"Are you asking me out?", he says with teasing voice, and then I laugh.

"Hell yeah, Kurt...as a friend...", I say, feeling pretty breeze with my own courage asking Kurt out.

"But I don't have place.."

"You can use my father's room. Really...we don't know when will he comeback to this house so that room is practically empty", I tell him.

Kurt sighs again, and smiling. Shockingly he kisses me again, now on the forehead.

"Thank you, Quinn, for everything...today", he says.

I ruffle his hair, and then kiss him too, on the cheeks.

"Don't mention, Kurt. You and I are buddy, too, right?", I ask him, and he laughs.

"Ok, let's go. Let me show you the room", I grab his arm in my own arm, and leading him walking toward my father's room.

Probably I'm not Kurt's best friend in his usual universe. Probably I have everything. I'm popular, head cheerleader, and everybody wants to be with me. But, just like what I said to Sam once, "_what's the point of being popular when you can't do what you want?"_. I want to help Kurt. He's making me realize that I still have the wisdom, I still have that humanity inside, and he confide in me. That's making me human. _He's_ making me human.


End file.
